LOVE IS NEVER SLEEP
by 137hyunhee
Summary: "kyuhyun kau terkena sleeping syndrome, penyakit ini adalah penyakit dimana jika kamu tertidur, maka akan terbangun sangat lama dan tampak seperti orang sedang koma, mungkin saja kejadian kemarin itu karena hal ini.., aku tidak tau harus memberikanmu pengobatan apa.., hanya saja yang aku takutkan tiba – tiba anda tertidur dan tak akan terbangun lagi" YAOI! KYUMIN! BOX BOY


Tittle :/ love is never sleep/remake ff/yaoi/BL/

Genre : romance, AU, angst.

Pairing : kyumin ^^

Summary :

"kau terkena _sleeping syndrome_, penyakit ini adalah penyakit dimana jika kamu tertidur, maka akan terbangun sangat lama dan tampak seperti orang sedang _koma_, mungkin saja kejadian kemarin itu karena hal ini.., aku tidak tau harus memberikanmu pengobatan apa.., hanya saja yang aku takutkan tiba – tiba anda tertidur dan tak akan terbangun lagi disaat pengobatan berlangsung.." #siwon

Warning :

Boy x boy atau YAOI, BL,banyak typo's dimana – mana , AU,angst, dan pastinya remake ff dari film jepang say hello goodbye aku lupa yang buat siapa, map, ff ini idenya dari sana hanya saja alurnya milik SAYA bukan plagiat. Kalau ga suka ff ini gak usah bashing DAN GAK USAH BACA. FF ini asli milik saya, hanya ide saja yang milik film itu. Full author pov. Yang bercetak bold dan miring suara hati yah.

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho kyhyun as kyuhyun

Lee sungmin as sungmin

Choi siwon as siwon

Etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T PLAGIAT

DON'T BASHING

DON'T COPY PASTE WITH MY PERMISSION

DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE

Happy reading^^

_'kriing..kriing..'_

Suara _telephone_ terdengar keras dirumah _namja _berkulit putih pucat bernama Kyuhyun, ia adalah namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, ia sangat tampan dan bisa dibilang cukup sempurna, namun sayangnya ia sangat dingin dan tak pernah terbuka pada siapapun.

Bahkan ia sangat tertutup pada orang tua dan kakak perempuannya sendiri, ia tinggal disebuah apartement kecil miliknya. Sebenarnya ia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, keluargannya bahkan sangat kaya raya, hanya saja dia tidak mau manja dan ingin membiayai kehidupannya sendiri dan bersekolah dengan usahanya sendiri.

Apartement kecil itu bahkan tak memiliki sesuatu yang special, hanya ada sebuah kasur kecil yang tergelar dilantai dan sebuah bantal guling dan bantal untuk Cho kyuhyun tidur.

"_yoboseyo?_ Ah.._ne_..Sungmin _hyung,_ nanti aku akan pergi kerumahmu.., ne.." kyuhyun yang _genius_ kini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang guru les music untuk anak – anak, khususnya piano.

_'klek'_

Kyuhyun menutup telephone yang berasal dari sungmin. Ya.., sungmin adalah sunbae yang memberikannya banyak pekerjaan, ia telah banyak membantu kyuhyun dalam mencarikan murid – murid untuk kyuhyun ajari, maklum saja. Karena sungmin adalah seorang guru music juga, hanya saja dia khusus music gitar.

"hah…" kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam, sudah kesekian kalinya ia tidak tidur, bahkan sudah hari yang ketujuh semenjak ia divonis suatu penyakit yang mematikan oleh dokter. Penyakit yang bahkan tak ada obatnya didunia ini, dan kyuhyun yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi harapannya untuk hidup.

_'aku sangat mencintai sungmin hyung, tetapi itu adalah hal mustahil, aku tak ingin menyakitinya'_

Yang kini ia lakukan hanyalah bisa menyembunyikan penyakit itu dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, kyuhyun yang dingin kini harus semakin dingin karena hal itu.

Padahal ia baru – baru ini menaruh suatu perasaan pada seseorang, yaitu _'Lee sungmin' _ yang tidak lain adalah sunbaenya sendiri, namun karena penyakit itu kyuhyun terpaksa untuk menahan semua rasa itu.

*flash back*

Seorang dokter tampan dan kekar bernama Choi siwon kini sedang duduk dan meminum _coffe lattenya_, dokter tampan bernama siwon itu kini sedang berfikir keras atas penyakit yang telah berhasil ia diagnosa, bahkan penyakit ini hanya segelintir orang saja yang dapat memilikinya, ia sangat bingung dalam mencari jalan keluar untuknya.

Tak lama, pasiennya kini dating, pasien berambut cokelat dan memiliki kulit putih pucat kini sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"jadi apa penyakitku _uisangnim choi_?" tanya namja _pasien_ yang tidak lain adalah kyuhyun.

"kau terkena _sleeping syndrome_, penyakit ini adalah penyakit dimana jika kamu tertidur, maka akan terbangun sangat lama dan tampak seperti orang sedang _koma_, mungkin saja kejadian kemarin itu karena hal ini.., aku tidak tau harus memberikanmu pengobatan apa.., hanya saja yang aku takutkan tiba – tiba anda tertidur dan tak akan terbangun lagi disaat pengobatan berlangsung.." siwon menatap lekat manik mata _onyx_ milik cho kyuhyun, tersirat kesedihan yang cukup mendalam pada kyuhyun.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lirih.

"kami hanya bisa memperlambat kematianmu dengan _obat – obatan_ yang menurut kami bisa membantu anda.." jawab siwon lagi.

"uisangmin choi, kumohon rahasiakan hal ini dari orang tuaku ne? aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, dan juga rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun? Arra?" tanya kyuhyun pada siwon.

*flash back off*

*back now*

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan bahagia, walau ia tau kalau penyakit yang kini ada dalam tubuhnya sangat menganggu, ia tidak akan menyerah dalam melewati hari – hari, bahkan ia sangat bahagia jika hanya menatap sungmin hyungnya saja, walau ia tau tak akan mungkin ia bisa memilikinya.

Pagi hari cukup cerah dan menyambut senyum tipis kyuhyun, walaupun ia harus dingin dihadapan orang yang iacintai, namun kyuhyun tetap merasa bahwa ia akan sangat sedih jika tak melihat mereka satupun.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah sungmin, hari ini adalah hari ia mengajar salah satu muridnya,

"_annyeong._." kyuhyun menyapa dan memasukin rumah sungmin yang bisa dikatakan sangat klasik, lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna cokelat dan semua yang ada didalam rumah itu seperti berasa dari abad yang sudah lama, sangat klasik dan manis, namun kyuhyun sangat menyukai aroma kayu manis dialam rumah itu, sangat wangi dan tak mudah dilupakan.

"dimana murid itu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sudah menyambutnya dengan hangat saat didepan pintu

"ah, dia tidak jadi kyu.., katanya ada acara keluarga dirumahnya, jadi hari ini dia izin padaku.." senyuman manis seorang ibu sangat tampak diwajah lembut dan polos hyungnya, kyuhyun semakin mengagumi sosok itu, karena hanya sungmin saja orang terdekatnya saat ini, kyuhyun sangat merasa berhutang budi pada sungmin yang selama ini telah membantunya.

"hyung.., maukan kau bermain piano dengaku?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"eh? T-tapi, apa aku bisa?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"ayo kita coba.." kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan mendudukannya kekursi piano, kyuhyun juga duduk disebelahnya, mulai mengajari sungmin untuk bermain piano dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Semakin lama dan semakin lama, akhirnya sungmin bisa memainkannya, ia dan kyuhyun memainkan piano dengan lihainya, kyuhyun yang bisa menyanyipun menyanyikan lagunya sammbil memainkan pianonya.

"hahaha, seru sekali ya ternyata.., kyuhyun sekarang berubah.." kata sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"hyung…" kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir plump sungmin dan kembali memainkan piano dan bernyanyi.

Setelah selesai menyanyi dan memainkan piano.

"hyung…, apakah boleh jika aku tidur dipangkuanmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat cukup bingung dengan permintaan kyuhyun, kyuhyun menatap mata sungmin lekat dan menunjukan keseriusan yang mendalam pada sungmin.

"baiklah.., kau boleh tidur dipangkuanku kyu.." jawab sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"_gomawo.." _kyuhyun tidur dalam pangkuan sungmin, sudah 7 hari memang kyuhyun tidak tertidur, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"_saranghae._., sungmin hyung…."

Tangan kyuhyun jatuh dan lemas, sungmin mengelus rambut kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_nado saranghae kyuhyun~ah"_ jawab sungmin pelan.

"kyu? Kyu?" sungmin memanggil nama kyuhyun namun taka da lagi jawaban dibibir manis itu.

'mianhae hyung..' ternyata kini raga itu tak ada lagi yang memiliki, ia telah ditinggalkan oleh yang memilikinya, kyuhyun kini tidur dengan lelap dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa terbangun lagi namun ia yakin bahwa cinta tak akan pernah mati dan akan terus ada didalam hati yang tulus.

**END**


End file.
